Various surgical devices utilize a multi-step process to grasp and cut tissue, such as staplers, surgical shears, and RF tissue sealers. In general, these devices have first and second jaws configured to grasp tissue therebetween, and a cutting mechanism configured to sever the tissue that is positioned between the jaws. Certain devices can also include one or more clips or staples for fastening the tissue, and/or electrodes for delivering energy to the tissue. Such devices can have a single actuator for performing a number of functions, but more commonly have a number of independently operable actuators, including a closure actuator for moving the jaws between open and closed positions, and a firing actuator for advancing the cutting mechanism along the jaws to sever the grasped tissue and optionally firing staples and/or delivering RF energy to the tissue.
Where independent actuators are provided, a user will often engage the first actuator to close the jaws and grasp tissue prior to engaging the second actuator to advance the cutting mechanism and/or perform other functions. However, the steps are not always performed in the intended order. During a surgical procedure, it can be difficult for the surgeon to distinguish between the first, closure actuator and the second, cutting actuator. When a surgeon engages the second actuator prior to tissue being positioned between the jaws, this can cause injury in an unintended area of tissue and/or jam the cutting mechanism of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that is configured to prevent a user from prematurely actuating a cutting mechanism, and methods of using the same.